


Everything's Alright When You're With Me

by ProbablyVoldemort



Series: You Give Me Akumas [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But also not, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: After dating for a while, Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to reveal themselves to each other.  But will Adrien be able to handle the changes this brings to his and Marinette's relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm doing prompts from [this list](http://probably-voldemort.tumblr.com/post/150967543116/writing-prompts) so feel free to leave me a pairing and a prompt in the comments, or send me one on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy :D

**anonymous asked: could you do Adrinette 12 for the writing prompts thingy ?**

**12: “I don’t see why you’re worried, my family likes you more than me. I’m not kidding, they told me that.”**

_(Adrienette is cool so we’ve got another longish one here. Thanks for the prompt.)_

He’d been dating Ladybug for seven months twelve days and roughly sixteen hours.

He’d been (knowingly) dating Marinette for a little over seven hours.

He knew there’d be changes in their relationship after they revealed their identities, he just hadn’t figured that being incapable of basic functions at the mere sight of her to be one of those changes.

He hadn’t counted on her wearing that dress, one that flowed around her hips and hung from braided straps across her shoulders, her hair swept up and out of the way in a bun, laughing at something Alya said as they made their way up to the school.

He heard Nino laugh beside him, felt the elbow to his gut. “Dude, quit staring at Mari. Someone’ll think you like her.”

“I do,” he sighed dreamily, a ridiculous smile blossoming on his face.

“What’d you do, Nino?” Alya accused as the girls got close. Marinette blushed under his stare, but the pink matched her dress and only made her look cuter. “I think you broke Adrien.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Nino defended, his hands raised as if to ward his girlfriend off.

“Yeah, Al,” Marinette agreed, a devilish smirk stretching out her face. “I think I’m the one who broke him.”

She punctuated her words by closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

Kissing, thankfully, brought him out of whatever weird state he’d been in, his arms automatically winding around her waist and pulling her closer.

Marinette was ripped away from him, and he stumbled backwards in surprise. His girlfriend was being held captive by Alya.

“What the hell, Marinette?” she hissed. “You can’t just cheat on your secret boyfriend like that.” Marinette shot her a pointed look, and Alya stifled a scream behind her hands. “Holy shit! _Adrien_ is your secret boyfriend?”

Nino shoved Adrien in the shoulder. “Why didn’t you say you were dating Marinette?” he asked, the grin on his face betraying his faux anger. “And why are you so smiley today? You didn’t act like this for any of however long you’ve been dating.”

Adrien froze again. Why was he acting like this today? Maybe because he’d only found out that Marinette was his girlfriend last night? Maybe because she was gorgeous and stunning and he’d been too much of an idiot before now? None of those excuses would work for Nino, and he was at a loss for what to say.

Forutunately, Marinette seemed to be taking this whole thing a lot more smoothly.

“It’s because he’s a dork,” she helpfully supplied, twining her arms back around his neck and rubbing their noses together.

Adrien grinned, pulling her close again. “Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

Alya gagged, yanking them apart before they could kiss again. “As much as I’d love to find out why, exactly, you would even think to keep the fact that you’re dating Adrien freaking Agreste a secret from me,” she said, pulling Marinette into the school, “the bell’s about to ring and I do not want to lose time on that chemistry test.”

*********

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Marinette was sending him another worried look and his nod didn’t seem to do anything to convince her.

It was lunchtime now, and, despite having completely forgotten about the chemistry test in favour of preparing for their date the night before and doing some mild (read: major) freaking out because _holy shit Ladybug finally wants to reveal her identity_ , Adrien was pretty confident that he’d aced it. Now they were all heading back to Marinette’s for lunch–and, knowing Alya and Nino, a solid interrogation–and his girlfriend was definitely not noticing him start to not freak out.

She narrowed his eyes, pulling him to a stop by their conjoined hands just outside the bakery’s door and waving Alya and Nino on.

“We’ll catch up with you in a minute,” she promised, and they watched their friends disappear before she turned back to him. “ _Now_ will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, letting out a hard breath and turning away. “It’s stupid,” he said after a long pause. “Let’s just go inside.”

“Hey.” Marinette’s hands caught his, rubbing soothing circles into their backs as she stared into his eyes. “If something’s bugging you, it’s not stupid, okay? What’s happening, Chaton?”

He sighed, feeling his face heat up. “It’s just.” He paused, gesturing to the building with their hands. “We’re heading in there, and your parents are going to be there.”

Marinette blinked at him, her face scrunching up in confusion. “So? You’ve met them before, Adrien,” she pointed out. “I’m not seeing what the big deal is.”

“But not when I’ve been your boyfriend. I mean, not when I’ve _known_ I’m your boyfriend.” He closed his eyes, pulling away to run his hands through his hair. “I told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Marinette insisted, capturing his hands again. “It makes sense.” He peeked open his eyes to see her grinning at him. “But I don’t see why you’re worried. My family likes you more than me. I’m not kidding, they told me that.”

Adrien scoffed. “Like anyone could ever love anyone more than you, Princess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, ignoring the faint blush that covered her cheeks. “Please. You actually like Papa’s puns. Obviously he’s going to like you more.”

“Your father’s puns are bread-endary,” Adrien insisted, grinning at the look of horror on Marinette’s face. “Get it? Like legendary but with bread cause he’s a baker.”

Marinette groaned, pulling him towards the door. “That was appalling,” she told him. “Why do I put up with you?”

The door jingled as they made their way inside, and Adrien leaned down to nuzzle against his girlfriend’s cheek. “Because you _love_ me.”

She sighed. “That I do.”

“Adrien, my boy!”

He jumped away at the sound of the booming voice, holding his hands up in surrender.

But Tom just grinned down at him, clapping a hand against his shoulder. “Alya says you’ve finally decided to join the family!”

Sabine smiled from the counter. “It sure took you two long enough.”

Adrien looked back at Marinette with wide eyes, but his girlfriend just giggled, leaning in to whisper against his ear.

“Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are life and asks are golden!  
> Find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :D


End file.
